


Call-Response

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Johanna/Finnick, I tried my best to keep my distance from your dress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call-Response

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Girl on Fire_ The Hunger Games LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Johanna/Finnick, I tried my best to keep my distance from your dress"

He knows he shouldn't.  
He knows it's wrong.  
He knows there aren't many more times he can show up on her doorstep and charm his way inside without causing irreparable harm.

Still, he knocks.   
Still, he brings some wine.   
Still, she lets him in.

When he's feeling lonely, when he needs to let the charm fall, she's always there. 

Johanna is the type of girl he wants to want to be with. If things weren't so damn complex they might be. But Johanna has guarded walls and reservations and then there's... If he had had the smarts to take things slow, maybe everything wouldn't be so messy, but that's not who he is. He's Finnick Odair, he's fast and he's deadly no matter what the consequences—and there are always consequences.

Johanna lets him rip her clothes from her. Johanna lets him shove her up against a wall and drive inside of her with need.  
He lets Johanna claw at his skin. He lets Johanna tell him she loves him as she cums.

They need each other, the two of them. Pre-coital liquor-soaked kisses and post-coital shared cigarettes. Confessions. Heartbeats. They need each other, but he needs Annie too. And his time with Johanna is speeding towards an unspoken expiration but still they press on.

They know they shouldn't.  
They know it's wrong.  
Still, she lets him in.


End file.
